


The ARTe Nations Saga

by shionichu



Category: ARTe Lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shionichu/pseuds/shionichu
Summary: It all started with the Ketsu Nation and the Tae Nation.





	The ARTe Nations Saga

bruhh nanii i have no idea what im writing is this thing working lol


End file.
